Morbo: Sesión III
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


Se encontraban en la casa de ella, el Príncipe flama había ido a visitar a su mejor amiga y confidente de gran intimidad, Marceline, la reina de los vampiros, la única a la que le contaba sus más profundos secretos y misterios de su vida, siempre hablaban de algo diferente cada día, amistades, sexo, relaciones, consejos, la mayoría de veces siempre se apoyaban entre ellos mismo, el príncipe de fuego le había ayudado a superar lo de Ash a su amiga, y ahora era el turno de ella, Marcy estaba a punto de hacer algo por él sin que lo supiera

-Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo, que no era igual que antes, que ya no sentía lo mismo por mí- decía el príncipe recargado en sus rodillas mientras soltaba una lágrima de lava

-No te sientas mal flamita, ella no es digna di ti, no te merece- dijo Marcy masajeando su espalda en forma de consuelo

-¿Qué voy a hacer Marceline? Ella era todo para mí, y ahora no me queda nada… nada- se menospreció recordando la ruptura

Marceline mordió su labio sin saber que decirle, tan solo se limitó a abrazarlo cosa que el príncipe correspondió como su fuera un niño pequeño. A la hermosa vampiresa le daba asco verlo en ese estado, solo quería ir con esa chica habitante del reino de fuego y golpearla por hacer sufrir a su querido príncipe. (**No estoy hablando de la Princesa Flama si no de otra mujer**). Ella en verdad lo quería y no soportaba verlo así.

-Vamos flamita no estás solo, ella no era nada más que una cualquiera- le dijo

-No Marcy, ella era mi todo y ahora me siento muy triste y destrozado del corazón

-"Si tan solo supieras cuanto te quiero no te sentirías así"- pensó ella abrazándolo con más fuerza

Marceline estaba decidida, estaba dispuesta a hacer algo muy muy loco para que el príncipe se olvidara de esa tonta mujer que lo había hecho sufrir, además con la idea que tenía en mente seguro que iba a ganar 2 cosas, que el príncipe olvidara a la elemental y que fuera su novio, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más sonrió un poco por la idea que había tenido inesperadamente

-Espera un momento príncipe no tardaré, ya vuelvo- le dijo Marcy levantándose de piso

-Está bien Marcy te espero

Ella se lo comió con la mirada y subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación, tras unos momentos más apareció con un rodillo en su mano y cuidadosamente se fue acercando hasta el príncipe hasta tenerlo muy cerca y le dio un fuerte golpe en su nuca, este cayó inconsciente por el golpe instantáneamente.

-Listo mi querido príncipe, esto lo hago porque quiero que la olvides y porque quiero que seas mío- se decía a sí misma la vampira mientras lo levantaba de suelo

Pasado un rato el príncipe se despertó con un dolor en la cabeza, ahora estaba atado a una silla de brazos y piernas en la habitación de Marceline.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- se preguntó el príncipe tratando de liberarse pero no podía porque los lazos con los que estaba amarrado estaban forrados de titanio y diamante resistente al calor

En esos momentos una música muy sensual comenzó a sonar y Marceline salió del baño con una blusa y un short que le quedaba muy ajustado, sus bellas curvas sobresalían a la perfección así lentamente caminó hasta el príncipe coquetamente y se le acercó a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Flamita… no sabes cuánto te he esperado, y ahora que te tengo para mí no te voy a dejar ir- hablaba ella mientras que el corazón del elemental comenzaba a latir rápidamente

-Marceline yo…

-Shhh- tapó su boca con un dedo- solo disfruta…

Y dicho esto comenzó a bailarle al príncipe quien tenía en frente ella. Marcy movía sus caderas suave y lentamente, se empinaba un poco de espaldas al príncipe y comenzaba a acariciarse, se levantaba y apretaba su busto contra sí y se pasaba las manos por él, mientras la música continuaba Marcy sacaba su lengua y la recorría por sus labios.

El príncipe estaba completamente helado por verla bailar, así que poco a poco se empezó a excitar.

A ella le encantaba verlo en ese estado, su plan estaba dando resultado como ella quería, con paciencia se deshizo de su blusa y se la aventó al príncipe cayendo esta en sus pies, después de hacerlo se quitó su short que tenía mientras movía espectacularmente su cintura, al despojarse de ella quedó únicamente un baby doll negro, el príncipe pasó saliva y respiró con dificultades por la boca.

Marceline caminó hasta él moviendo sus caderas con provocación y acaricio la mejilla del príncipe, subió una pierna a la silla y se lo pegó un poco más casi colocando su cara con su busto.

-¿Quieres que ya no siga?- le preguntó en un susurro ella

-Continua- contestó este sin pensarlo

Esta vez Marcy dio media vuelta y se sentó sobre las piernas del elemental, al príncipe se le puso duro el miembro al sentir las caderas de ella sobre él, a ella le fascinó esto y comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre sus piernas, después se giró y teniéndolo de frente continuó bailándole mientras que pegaba su busto muy cerca de la cara de este

Pero que tortura para el príncipe, el solo tenía el deseo de acariciarla, sus piernas, su busto, sus caderas, pero no podía ya que estaba amarrado de pies y manos, solo podía seguir ahí excitándose más sintiendo el cuerpo de la vampiresa moverse como una profesional

Lo peor apenas iba a comenzar… una vez que la música cesó el príncipe se espantó mucho cuando vio que la vampira sacó debajo de su cama un pequeño látigo.

-Espera Marceline ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- le preguntó con angustia el

-Cállate príncipe, eres mío ahora, y te voy a hacer mío- le contestó sonriendo de medio lado

Marcy caminó a él y de un tirón rompió su camisa pasando sus manos por todo el pectoral del príncipe, después de ello le dio un golpe con el látigo haciendo que el gimiera de dolor

-Si así príncipe, grita todo lo que quieras nadie te va a oír- dijo ella dándole otro golpe

Fue liberándolo lentamente y cuando estuvo totalmente libre le dio otro golpe más haciendo que el príncipe se doblegara ante ella

-Ahora… desnúdate- ordenó ella con furia

El príncipe se ruborizó y lentamente se fue despojando de sus vestimentas hasta quedar completamente desnudo

-Eso ahora, vamos te quiero bien puesto para mí, ponte para mí- dijo ella dándole un golpe

El príncipe rápidamente se puso de a 4 sobre el piso, Marcy se quitó el baby doll colocándose detrás de él y comenzó a frotar su sexo con las caderas del príncipe mientras le acariciaba su pecho, por su parte él lo consideraba muy absurdo lo que estaba pasando pues no era nada normal esa posición pero sentía delicioso lo que Marceline le estaba haciendo.

Cuando ella terminó de follarlo le dio otro golpe y le ordenó que se volteara, este así lo hizo y ella le encadenó de nuevo sus manos contra la cama logrando inmovilizarlo de ellas, Marcy se acercó hasta él y comenzó a besarlo con lujuria mordiendo al final el labio inferior del príncipe, Marceline jaló el labio con sus dientes y mordiendo con fuerza le sacó sangre al príncipe quien no pudo hacer más que soltar un terrible gemido de dolor y soltar una lágrima de lava, después de hacerlo levantó las caderas sobre la cintura del príncipe y colocó su miembro entre sus húmedas paredes, al recibirlo suspiró hondamente y corrió con fuerza su cabello hacia atrás, Marcy marcaba la relación a pasó veloz mientras tapaba la boca de su príncipe para no escucharlo pues jadeaba como si él fuera la mujer.

-¡¿Cómo me llamó?!- le gritó Marceline descubriendo su boca

-Marceline- contestó el

Ella le dio una bofetada y volvió a besarlo mordiendo esta vez su labio superior y al igual que al anterior le sacó sangre haciendo que el elemental gimiera de nuevo

-¡Di mi nombre!- dijo ella moviéndose más rápido

-¡Marceline!- gritó el príncipe

Siguieron ahí por varios minutos, Marcy se movía en círculos y se corría el cabello usando únicamente su cabeza con salvajismo mientras que se apoyaba y acariciaba el pecho de su príncipe, por su parte él seguía jadeando hasta que sintió algo

-Por favor Marceline detente, estoy a punto de venirme- suplico el elemental

Pero ella no hizo caso alguno, solo continuaba subiendo y bajando pero esta vez más lentamente

-Shhh, solo goza- le susurró en su oído

El príncipe trataba de zafarse de las cadenas que apresaban sus manos pero no lo lograba.

-¿Qué haces? Retírate por favor Marceline- suplicó de nuevo este pero la vampira solo sonrió con ternura

Finalmente no pudo soportar más el deseo y se terminó por correrse dentro de ella, al hacerlo el cuerpo del príncipe se arqueó tensándose de placer y soltó un jadeo jamás escuchado por nadie. Marcy también gimió por ello y se le creó una sonrisa en sus labios, dejó de montarlo y le quitó los lazos al príncipe que lo unían a la cama.

-¿Te gustó mi sorpresa príncipe?- dijo ella entrando a la cama después de media hora de haberlo hecho

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó adolorido entrando con ella

-Shhh… deja que te enseñe…- le susurró de nuevo con su sonrisa picara


End file.
